1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle including two traction motor units that independently drive left and right drive wheels, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Among electric vehicles, there is a single-motor type electric vehicle in which a drive from a single traction motor unit is transmitted to left and right drive wheels via a differential gear, and there is also an electric vehicle including two traction motor units that independently drive left and right drive wheels, respectively. Examples of the type including individual left and right traction motor units include an in-wheel motor type (e.g., see Patent Document 1) and an on-board type in which each traction motor unit is mounted in a vehicle body and a drive therefrom is transmitted via a drive transmission member such as a constant velocity joint.